villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vorker
Vorker is a recurring antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, serving as an anti-hero in Guardians of the Galaxy, and later as a minor antagonist in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. He is a Ravager who used to serve for Yondu Udonta until he decided to betray him in favor for Taserface. He was portrayed by Bruce Mackinnon. History ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Vorker was considered to be one of the closest members in the Yondu Ravager Clan, holding a dear friendship with Yondu's first mate Kraglin Obfonteri. He was assigned by Yondu to help capture Peter Quill for trying to sell an Orb (containing an Infinity Stone) to the Collector. However, while they manage to accomplish it, they are distraught to see that the Orb has been stolen by the Kree fanatic Ronan the Accuser, who intends to use it to lead an invasion against the planet Xandar (with the help from Nebula, Korath and several Sakaaran mercenaries). Peter then convinces the Ravagers to help stop the invasion, and in return, they would have the Orb. Reflecting back on his childhood when he was sold into Kree slavery, Yondu accepts the deal, and Vorker tags along by joining Kraglin in their ship to battle against the Sakaaran ships. Following Ronan's death, Vorker is last seen cheering with Kraglin and the other Ravagers of their victory against Ronan. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Vorker is presumed to be enjoying his stay at the planet Contraxia until the arriving Sovereign High Priestess Ayesha offered the Ravagers a reward for the capture of the Guardians of the Galaxy for the theft of the Anulax Batteries. Vorker went with the other Ravagers onto Berhert, where they manage to capture Rocket Raccoon and Groot as the other Guardians were being transported into the planet Ego. However, Rocket offered a deal to the Ravagers: he'll give them the batteries in exchange for his and Groot's safety, to which Yondu accepted by warning that killing the Guardians would put the entire Ravager clan in trouble with the Nova Corps. Though several Ravagers obliged to Rocket's deal, Vorker was among the several Ravagers who refused to accept this, which incited the greedy Taserface to lead a mutiny against Yondu and his followers, even after Yondu and Rocket are knocked out by a freed Nebula. With Taserface taking over as the new leader of the Ravagers, Vorker joyfully took part in humiliating Yondu and Rocket, as well as killing the Ravagers who remained loyal to Yondu (including Tullk and Oblo). However, while Vorker is sleeping, his prosthetic eye was briefly stolen by Groot due to a communication error in a failed attempt to free Yondu and Rocket. Eventually, a remorseful Kraglin freed both Yondu and Rocket, allowing them to finish off the mutineers as revenge for their treachery. Vorker was killed when Yondu used his arrow to set a pile of flammable materials to explode, killing Taserface in the process. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Smugglers Category:Successful Category:On & Off Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pirates Category:Deal Makers Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mercenaries Category:Gangsters Category:Opportunists Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil